Commercials: Naruto Randomness
by iwrestledabeartwice
Summary: Whether it's Reese's Puffs, Yogos, or Trix Yogurt, Naruto just can't catch a break from Sasuke. R&R plz! Rated for brief, mild sexual content.


Okay, so we were all taking a hard test at the Ninja Academy, right? When Sasuke says, "Hn. At least I had Reese's for breakfast." and I'm like, "Yeah, right!" and he's like, "Shut up, you idiot! It's Reese's Puffs cereal, loser!" So he gives Sakura a taste, slowly and sensually, just to get on my nerves! What's worse, she's enjoying it!!! So I say, "Give me a taste!" and I taste this sweet sensational blast of chocolate and peanut butter. The Iruka-sensei came and said, "No candy-eating in my classroom!" So I got punished!!! Nooo, not Sasuke! … It was his cereal!!! … … stupid cereal… … it's always about Sasuke… …

_(from Naruto's point of view)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke comes in with these new Yogos Bits with a new flavor (watermelon splash) and who should want one but Sakura? So he pours them all out into a bowl and we each

start eating one apiece, one at a time. We were so busy enjoying them that we didn't notice until it was too late that the amount of Yogos Bits inside the box did not evenly

divide by three, leaving one left! So Sasuke and I were having ourselves a little standoff, waiting for the other's first move. Finally, we moved at the same time, each of us

thinking we beat the other to the last bit. When we took a bite, however, we bit our own fingers. Owie!!! We both looked at the other and then down at the plate. It was gone!

Then we turned to look at Sakura. She had taken it before when we weren't looking! Grrr! That makes me so mad! My one chance at showing up Sasuke, and Sakura ruins it!

Grrr!!!

_(from Naruto's point of view)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ohhh, I'm sooo hungry! It's lunch time and I have nothing to eat. I ran out of ramen last week. I haven't eaten for 3 days. I could eat a… huh? A Trix Yogurt vending machine?! Yes!!! I have… no money. I know!_

Naruto went outside and grabbed a cute little bunny rabbit! He knew the Trix mascot was a rabbit, even though he had never seen the commercial for it. He figured somebody would give the cute rabbit some yogurt (stupid Naruto) in honor of the commercial mascot! The bunny would then take it back to him! He figured it was perfect! Little did he know…

"Alright little bunny," he began, "just go in there and get me some yogurt!" _Yes…_ he thought _…soon I'll have the taste of scrumptious yogurt in my mouth! Mmmmm… yummy, yummy in my tummy!_ Naruto continued to dream of yogurt until he heard someone say, "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!" It was Sakura. After she said that, she put the bunny back outside. Naruto didn't understand it. What went wrong?

"You stupid bunny!" said the one who thought animals understood what he said…

_(Flashback):_

"Alright little bunny, just go in there and get some yogurt!"

_(End Flashback)_

… I mean, how could he expect a rabbit to obey his exact orders?! Idiot. Anyway…

"You stupid bunny!" Naruto complained. "How could you disobey a direct order like that?! Hn!" Naruto began to think. He then hatched what he thought was a brilliant idea!

"I know!" he said. "I'll dress up like a bunny and twitch my nose and beg for Trix Yogurt! It's perfect!"

_(Sigh, 5 minutes later)_

Don't ask me how he got a bunny suit, got into it, and back to the Academy in 5 minutes flat… but he did. Naruto walked into the cafeteria in a full-cover (even the face) bunny costume. The only opening (without a zipper) was the eyeholes. He hopped on four legs up to Sakura.

_Alright, Naruto!_ he thought, _whimper like a bunny, whimper like a bunny, whimper like a bunny._

He whimpered to Sakura and rubbed against her legs… like a DOG!!! Idiot.

"Rabbits don't whimper and rub, Naruto! Idiot!!!" and with that, she kicked him away… idiot. Then we all told him at once (except me), "Silly Rabbit! Trix are for kids!" Then I said, "Loser." and everyone laughed.

_(story told by Sasuke)_


End file.
